Love and Green Cards
by Tsuyu-chan
Summary: Long distance relationships are tough. Kagome, a Japanese woman is away from her fiancee who just made a life for himself in America. Is the answer for being together sooner involve marrying an American and being his suito wife (just for a green card)? Or
1. Long distance relationship

A/N: So, here is the first chapter of my first story which I was inspired to write today since I had less homework and studying to do than usual. I hope every likes it...I actually got the idea based on some couples that I knew that went to great extremes to get their loved ones from another country to America sooner (with some fictional twists to the story, so to keep things interesting and to make the pairing Inuyasha/Kagome in the end). Another thing to keep in mind is that this is an AU fic, which means that the characters' traits may change slightly given the situations and new scenes that they are put in-so I don't want to see any "That's not how Inuyasha would act" reviews just yet; wait for it and the correct characterizations will come (I promise :D). So please, feel free to review. I like receiving, reading, and using your reviews to better my story and your enjoyment of it. So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and its characters; however, I do own much Inuyasha merchandise (yay plushies!)  
  
Love and Green Cards  
Chapter 1: Missing you  
  
Kagome sat on the crowded bullet train that from Kyoto to Tokyo feeling a bit forlorn and lost. It had been nearly three months since her fiancée Houjo had left for America. He had gone to American for three months as a representative for Hokage international, a well-known finance company stationed in Tokyo. He had originally gone to convince the Americans to open a Hokage co. in America so that the Hokage could add another link to its international chain of companies. In other words, this imperialistic deal was important, so Houjo's trip to American would most likely be a long and extensive one.  
  
Houjo had called Kagome regularly. She had in fact developed an affinity for the sound of his voice; the timber and pitch of it entranced her as he talked for her on hours on end on her cell phone. All those phone conversations have left her yearning for more. She harbored a strong desire for him to hold her in his strong but gently arms once again. She wanted to inhale his scent completely and feel there bodies close to another again. She really missed those times. She sighed as she remembered those good times.  
  
However, negative thoughts began to enter her mind. Was his job possibly more important to him than their relationship? Was his new American lifestyle more exciting than his life in Tokyo-including Kagome; did he prefer his new life to the old one? Was Kagome just some insignificant person in his past life? Hell, she thought, he probably even had an American floozy who wore short skirts and had big breasts? How could she compete with his new exciting life?  
  
Stuck in though, Kagome had not heard her cell phone ring. The observant passenger standing next to her on the train alerted her. As she fumbled for the cell phone, she thanked the aging businessman next to her- who was reading a manga series that she closely followed.  
  
Kagome answered hurriedly.  
  
"Houjo-kun!" she screamed into the mouthpiece.  
  
"No, Kagome...it's your mother. Can you pick up some green tea powder at the tea shop on your way home? Grandpa ran out of the powder and we still have some more tea ceremonies to perform today."  
  
"Hai, momma..." Kagome responded disappointedly.  
  
"See you home dear" said her mother before she hung up the phone.  
  
Kagome was getting worried. Houjo had not called her for four days now and she was getting worried that he had forgotten about a certain fiancée that was waiting for him back in Tokyo. She sighed and closed her eyes. She wanted to meditate for a while but her serenity was interrupted once again by her ring tone. Without opening her eyes, she answered her phone; it was probably her mother again requesting that she picked up some sweet cakes to go with the tea.  
  
"So what else should I buy Momma? Honestly your memory isn't what it used to be" stated Kagome annoyingly.  
  
There was nothing but silence for about a minute and half until Kagome heard Houjo's soothing and kind voice on the other say, "Unless your mother had a sex change and went to America, I am not your mother Kagome-chan. But, if that's what turns you on now a days then I'll play the part." In a girly voice Houjo remarked, "Did you change your underwear today young lady?"  
  
Kagome happily remarked, "Houjo-kun" whilst giggling to herself, "you know that I am not a hentai in any way, shape, or form!"  
  
Houjo responded, "Kagome-chan, Genki desu ka?"  
  
"Alright, Houjo-kun; I'm on my way back from a weekend in Kyoto with Eri-chan and Yuki-chan."  
  
"That's nice, I see that you don't need me there to keep you occupied" said Houjo.  
  
"Now, don't say that Houjo-kun, I would have much rather spent a romantic weekend with you in Kyoto. As your future wife, I miss you dearly" feigned Kagome mellow dramatically, similar to the women in Japanese soap operas.  
  
Houjo went along the mood and dramatically responded, "My heart aches for you every single minute of every single day. Three long months without seeing your pretty face has been torture for me."  
  
Kagome giggled at their silliness. However, she knew that even though the tone of his voice had been altered that his words rung true. She blushed at this fact.  
  
Kagome with a serious tone then asked Houjo, "So, when can you come home? My parents and I want to know when we can start planning the wedding."  
  
"Well you see Kagome that was the reason I haven't called you in four days?"  
  
"You PIG! You have a new American girlfriend, don't you!" accused Kagome.  
  
"Now, don't overreact Kagome...it's nothing like that.  
  
"Then why haven't you called me Houjo-kun?"  
  
"Well, you see the boss asked me to become the head of the new company here in America; it's a great promotion that only a fool wouldn't accept. However, that means that I have to stay here in America permanently" explained Houjo.  
  
"PERMANENTLY" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Hai" responded Houjo evenly.  
  
"So, is our wedding off Houjo? Is that what you are trying to tell me?" expressed Kagome sadly.  
  
"Of course not Kagome; I love you. Let's just say that the wedding is postponed until you can find your way to America. If only you worked in finance...I would hire you and you could come here on a work permit. I'll look around for some legal firms here in Los Angeles who are looking for lawyers who are fluent in Japanese. That way you might be able come here on a work permit and apply for citizenship later. How, does that sound?" asked Houjo  
  
"Houjo-kun, that may work but there are too many complications. Now especially than ever, it is even more difficult to get into American because of the September 11th attacks. I will go to the embassy tomorrow and find out more" explained Kagome  
  
"Plus" continued Kagome, "you expect me just drop everything like my steady job and life as I know...to literally drop all the good and bad things that I have in Japan and to move to America as an act of love?"  
  
"Is it going to be that much of a problem for you if you get the means to do so" questioned Houjo.  
  
"Actually, I think that it's exciting to abandon the monotonous for the sake of love, don't you Houjo-kun?"  
  
"So you will if you are able" asked Houjo  
  
"Hai Houjo-kun. I am your future wife after all. I got to keep an eye on you in America...especially when you're around all those foreign girls, ne?  
  
Houjo chuckled and replied, "There's only you Kagome, only you."  
  
Kagome smiled and said, "Okay, so you check with the firms and I'll go to the Japanese embassy and find out all that I can about a green card."  
  
"That sounds like a plan my precious one. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Houjo-kun! Bye-bye!"  
  
Kagome's heart beat rapidly. Hopefully in a few short months Kagome was going to see her Houjo again. She left the train in much better spirits.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Meanwhile, Houjo was getting dressed in his tuxedo for his reception that night. He was in better spirits it seemed as well-even though his best friend Inuyasha was late as usual. The Gala was beginning in less than half an hour and the guests of honor were going to be late due Inuyasha's wild and irresponsible social habits-Inuyasha instead of prepping for his appearance tonight was probably sleeping off some wild party that he had attended the night and early morning before.  
  
Houjo had met Inuyasha in America the first day he arrived. He had worked for the company that was going to decide weather or not Hokage Company would be able to open a branch in America. Houjo had taken such a liking to Inuyasha that he offered him a job as the vice president of Hokage's brand new American Branch. Although Inuyasha was an irresponsible guy socially, he did have a sharp mind for the finance business and took his job extremely seriously. Inuyasha accepted, so the Gala was being thrown tonight in honor of the new partnership.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Houjo quickly ran across his flat to the door and opened it to find Inuyasha standing there with two women.  
  
"Houjo, I brought us some escorts for the Gala tonight" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"Umm...Inuyasha, you remember that I do have a fiancée in Japan right?" mentioned Houjo in Japanese to Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, I do Houjo. The invitations said that you should bring a date. It's also good that the press sees you with a pretty thing on your arm so that they don't think that you're just some dateless loser. The press wants to see suave and debonair men running a company" responded Inuyasha in a broken Japanese.  
  
"So these are just professional escorts right Inuyasha...not prostitutes that Miroku introduced you to, right?" double checked Houjo.  
  
"You are correct sir" replied Inuyasha.  
  
Houjo politely introduced himself in English to the stunning red-head that Inuyasha indicated was his intended escort for the night. She was a stunning creature he thought to himself. Her smile reminded him of Kagome's; maybe what Kagome didn't know wouldn't hurt her he thought. He offered his arm to her and she gladly accepted with a wide smile on her face and glint in her eye. Houjo turned off the lights in his apartment as the four people sauntered out of his apartment.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Houjo returned to his apartment violently kissing his "escort" while trying in vain to unlock the door to his apartment. It's been so long since he had been with a woman. When intoxicated with alcohol, this woman looked pretty enough to eat. He had missed Kagome but he felt in his blood that he needed this night. When Kagome would make her way to America, Houjo would have both the model wife and the model "other women". It was common among business men in America have other women in their love lives. So, that night Houjo adopted the motto, "Do as the Romans do when in Rome".  
  
Houjo finally managed to get the door open and his date into his bedroom.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The next day, Kagome had managed to go to the Japanese embassy during her lunch break. She had waited in line for what seemed like near two hours before she could talk to any employee. She needed to get this task done and out of way, so she called her secretary and told her to cancel the rest of her appointments for the day.  
  
Kagome finally after a long wait had the opportunity to see Yamamoto- san and inquire about the waiting period for green cards and work permits in America. Kagome bowed when entering his office and he offered her the seat near his desk. Kagome explained her situation and asked her question and he replied flatly, "Higurashi-san, it usually takes a number of years for a permit or green card to be arranged; it can be done no sooner."  
  
"Yamamoto-san, is there any other way that I can get one sooner?" asked Kagome in desperation.  
  
"There exists no legal way to get you to America to your Japanese fiancée any sooner Higurashi-san. Is there anything else that I can do for you?" said Yamamoto-san  
  
"No, Yamamoto-san. Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu." Replied Kagome slightly depressed. How was she going to break this news to Houjo-kun?  
  
She left the embassy without an ounce of hope left in her. Would Houjo-kun come back to her because of these new turn of events. Was she more important to her than his career?  
  
Kagome remembered his words about a fool only turning down his new promotion. She felt even more depressed because it was very unlikely that Houjo would return to Japan for her. As she waited at the train station, she cried silent tears of hopelessness. How long would it till she would get to see Houjo again and reside in his warm embrace as his dear wife? The train arrived and she boarded ready for a very miserable ride home.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Houjo was in his office reading and signing stacks upon stacks of paperwork and feeling generally stressed out. Inuyasha came into his office stared out of the window at the metropolis in front of him.  
  
"Man, I should not have drank all that alcohol last night; it was good that the press left before eight...I was still sober then after all" stated Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, can't you see that I am busy here! Why I'm I doing all the paperwork and you just staring at the skyline and complaining about your hang over."  
  
"The answer is simple Houjo; you are president and I am vice president. The former always has more work than the latter at the start of a business."  
  
"I would only expect such a straight forward answer from you Inuyasha" explained Houjo.  
  
"Anyway, did your escort get home alright yesterday-not that a guy with a fiancée would do anything indecent to his escort" stated Inuyasha.  
  
"She arrived home safely. I had the limo drop her off at her place, walked her to her door, and thanked her for the wonderful night" lied Houjo through his teeth.  
  
"See, I told you that it would turn out alright. I think that we should do the same thing when other social company events come up, that is until your fiancée comes to Los Angeles" responded Inuyasha.  
  
"That sounds like a plan" Houjo responded flatly, but really was thrilled on the inside.  
  
Before Inuyasha had time to say anything else concerning the escorts or his hang over, Houjo's cell phone rang.  
  
He answered to hear Kagome's voice, at lot less cheerful and hopeful. 


	2. Operation Matrimony

A/N: It has been so long since I had written fan-fiction. I have had quite the school year; but now I am on break and having read a great Inuyasha fan- fic earlier today, I have become inspired to work on my own stuff again...on this story at least since I need to work on the plot for my other fic, "The Greatest Show on Earth". Any how, enjoy this chapter; another will be up shortly since I plan on staying up until my creativity runs dry.  
  
Also, from now on, text that is boxed like so ([...]) is supposed to be "heard" in Japanese. So conversions written within brackets would be "said" in Japanese but be translated into English with subtitles (kind of like subtitled anime). Meanwhile dialogue written normally is "heard" and "said" in English. These changes will also be added in chapter one once I get around to editing it.  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha...which doesn't stop me from being an obsessed and crazy fan-girl and writing this story :D  
  
Chapter 2: Operation Matrimony  
  
["Darling, how did things go at the embassy? I'll probably be seeing you sooner than I think"] proclaimed Houjo happily.  
  
["Actually honey, it'll be a little longer than you think."]  
  
["How long?"] questioned Houjo  
  
["...a little over three years unless I can get a work permit and work in an American law firm."]  
  
Houjo turned around in his office and noticed that Inuyasha was listening closely to his conversion with Kagome. Houjo said into his cell, ["Listen, Kagome, you should get some rest now seeing that it is very late in Japan...I'll call you later and we can figure everything out then okay, Kitsune?"]  
  
Kagome nodded to herself and said, ["Hai, Houjo-kun...I'll talk to you later. I love you"]. The she hung up.  
  
Houjo-kun hung up as well and looked up just in time to see Inuyasha making faces and making fun of how mushy Houjo had become when he was talking with Kagome on the phone.  
  
"Stop that right now Inuyasha...it is definitely not the right time for that; it seems that she is having trouble getting out of the country; it seems that she is even unwilling to leave her life in Japan in order to come here and be with me" Houjo told Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Houjo and said, "Ever since 9/11 it's been that way man; America has been deporting much and importing little human capital"  
  
"Inuyasha, my fiancée is not just some random human capital...she's the perfect female figure that will stand by my side as I run this business...supporting me through the bad times and the good. I just wish there was some way to get here quicker"  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha had a brilliant plan...definitely not the most legal, but brilliant nonetheless. He turned to Houjo and said, "Listen Houjo, there might be a way to get your little woman here quicker than you think...let's say about half a year to a year".  
  
Houjo looking interested asked, "How?"  
  
"It might not be the most legal of ways, but it definitely a quick way to her in the country," started Inuyasha. "First, you are going to have to find a person who you trust with your life...because this person will be your fiancée's ticket into America; that person-whoever you choose-will go to Japan and marry your fiancée and he will become your fiancée's husband in name alone; then after the ceremony, she will go to America as his wife and an American citizen. Then after three months of "marriage"...they will get a divorce and then marry you, who at that time should be an American citizen as well."  
  
Houjo thought about what Inuyasha had just suggested...it was a simple plan, and if it was done right, it would work. His face lit up as he looked at Inuyasha and said, "So when do you want to leave for Japan, Inuyasha"  
  
"Oh...by the end of the..." started Inuyasha before his face fell. "What do you mean Houjo? I am the worst person for a job like this. I am a womanizer, therefore no one would believe that your fiancée and me are actually serious about marriage...I mean I hadn't had a relationship last past a week!"  
  
"You're the perfect man for the job" responded Houjo. "Because of your nature, you won't attract Kagome and you won't want to get with Kagome...you're both great actors but you won't really have a pleasant feeling between you. I have no worries that you'll be able to pull this off".  
  
"Are you so sure that she won't find me perfectly charming and that I won't steal her away from you?" questioned Inuyasha  
  
"I have never been so sure of anything in life; you are the perfect one for this job my good friend" assured Houjo.  
  
Inuyasha's face contorted for a second. Then he replied, "Why would I let a guy like you change my life so drastically? I mean I am a bird when it comes to relationships...I nest for a day or two, then I fly toward the next blue jay in the tree next door. Even if this relationship is a fake one...I can't stand hanging out with the same girl day in and day out. You my friend will not be the one to clip this bird's wings" proclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Previous scene cuts to one month later  
"Flight 0954 for Tokyo will be departing in the next hour. Please proceed to the boarding area seats 100-80. Thank you" cooed a voice over the loud speakers in the airport.  
  
Inuyasha dragging two suitcases behind him and walking next to Houjo, turned to his friend and said, "Now, explain to me how you convinced me to do this again?"  
  
"I clipped your wings my friend...with a little threat concerning your new position in my company; if you do this right you will be the vice president until I am ready to retire with my wife...then the company is yours; in other words, if you this right, you will have a secure future ahead of you" Houjo explained.  
  
"Aha, I see...I think what you're doing is illegal; but, since you are my friend as well, I'll not mention it to the authorities. Plus, you said that only in the public eye I have to be seen with your fiancée...which means that I can have girlfriends on the side, right?  
  
"Please do...I don't want you coming on to my future wife...although you two would definitely curse each other out before whispering sweet nothings" laughed Houjo.  
  
"Houjo, you still haven't told me if your fiancée knows about this plot yet?" asked a curious Inuyasha.  
  
The loudspeaker announced again, "Flight 0954 for Tokyo is now boarding all business class tickets."  
  
Houjo nodded briefly-obviously avoiding answering the question in depth-and turned to Inuyasha, "Oh look, you need to board now. Call me when your there and I'll give you some directions and information; I have reserved a nice means of transportations for you while in are in Tokyo and a cozy apartment in my parents' building- where they're the landlords." Houjo helped Inuyasha with his luggage while he gave the flight attendant his boarding pass at the gate. Before Houjo offered Inuyasha his things he reminded Inuyasha to study some Japanese on the flight since his Japanese was far from perfect. Inuyasha nodded arrogantly and said, ["Okaason, Doumo Arigato"] Houjo put down Inuyasha's things near him, gave him a short pat on the back, and then turned around and walked away from him with a curt wave. Inuyasha heard Houjo's cell phone ring and saw him answer it in the distance.  
  
Inuyasha picked up his things and walked through the gate and toward the plane. This had to be the most selfless thing that he had ever done for anyone...although, now that he though about, he was more forced into...having his job on the line and all. Inuyasha was really not too excited about spending the next six months with Houjo's conservative fiancée...she was probably one of those naggy and whiny females. However, Inuyasha was excited about the free lodging and sweet transportation that Houjo promised. Inuyasha found his seat, put his carry-on in the overhead, and settled himself in for a long flight to Tokyo. He reclined his seat and put the head phones in his ears. He figured that since he had six months to improve his Japanese studying the language wasn't something that he was about to do on the flight. He figured that listen to music, reclining, and hitting on stewardess every now and then should be his activities of choice.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
["So let me get this straight, your Japanese-American friend is going to get married to me so that I can become an American citizen quicker; then after we are "married" I would come to America with him, stay "married" to him while living with you, then divorce him when you get your papers and marry you?"] reiterated Kagome for the fourth time this month.  
  
["That's basically the plan"] responded Houjo.  
  
["So when is he going to arrive in Tokyo...because it would only be polite to go and meet my new fiancée, ne?"]  
  
Houjo did not like the excitement that heard in Kagome's voice but she sounded so cute; if she played her part well than he would have his model wife at his side sooner rather than later. Therefore he replied, ["He should arrive around tomorrow at 5 PM."]  
  
["You know,"] said Kagome, ["that rather you would come to visit me...can't we just wait until you get your American papers?"]  
  
["Honey, I know this is the best way. I trust Inuyasha...to an extent?"]  
  
["You mean that he is un-trust worthy?"] questioned Kagome.  
  
["Kitsune, he is a bit of a ladies man...so if you ever can't find him I'm sure he'll be in the red light district."]  
  
["Anata, you must be really close to him since you can insult him so casually"] responded Kagome.  
  
["Yay, he is also the vice president of the Hokage Co. branch that I am president of"] added Houjo.  
  
["I see,"] said Kagome, ["Houjo-kun, you have said a lot of things about his personality during the last month on the phone but you have never described what he looked like? How will I recognize him tomorrow?"]  
  
Houjo had purposefully avoided that topic; Houjo was not a bad looking guy but Inuyasha being a Ladies man in America was truly gifted when it came to his physical appearance.  
  
After the prolonged silence on the phone Kagome quickly added, ["You know I just want to know how he looks like so that I don't assume someone else at the terminal is Inuyasha"] She knew that Houjo would always be the only man for her...after all, look at the great lengths that he was going to in order to get her to America sooner; he loved her and had missed her.  
  
["Well," continued Houjo, "He has long silver hair, amber eyes, and wears either red or black suits. Why don't you just write one of those signs that have his name written on it?"]  
  
["In Kanji, Hiragana, or Katakana?"] asked Kagome innocently  
  
["Neither will work; he can speak Japanese decently but can't read a word of it. So, you should write it in Roman letters"] suggested Houjo. ["He left Japan when he was only nine after all, so he probably already forgot all the Kanji, Hiragana, and Katakana that he once knew"].  
  
["Right; although, I feel that your friend should have been better prepared if he is planning to live comfortably in Japan for a year or so"] scolded Kagome.  
  
Houjo thought to himself that he had nothing to worry about. Inuyasha hates to be scolded and Kagome got that way often...it was her way of showing concern for others. Like he suggested, Inuyasha was really the best candidate for this job.  
  
Kagome interrupted Houjo's thought confirming the story that she was going to tell her family and friends. The story she was suppose to tell said that after a terrible break up with Houjo-since he cheated on her with an American woman-she started talking on the internet with a Japanese- American man from Los Angeles. After chatting continuously for over a month, Kagome convinced him to come and visit her in Tokyo in order to see if he was marriageable. Within six months she would declare that they were engaged to her family and friends; then, they would be married within the next six months and return to America. She would correspond with her family and friends back home about a happy marriage until her "husband"-being an America- would naturally cheat on her and want a divorce. Houjo-terribly sorry for what he did to Kagome-would console her and propose that he help her forget about that pig Inuyasha who treats women as if they were mere objects or play-things. Then he would propose to her and marry her; they would end up happily ever after.  
  
Kagome thought of the story as convincing; however, she hated lying to her parents and friends...but only the players could know the true story since they had to fool both the Japanese and American governments. The stage was set and the charade would begin tomorrow at 5 PM. Kagome preyed to the gods that this Inuyasha wasn't as rude and conceited as Houjo had described; no matter how well she acted, she couldn't possibly pretend to be in love with a person like that. She hoped that Houjo was just exaggerating...which he often had done. Kagome said her goodbyes and so did Houjo.  
  
She hung up her phone and tucked herself into her futon; tomorrow, her day was going to change drastically; however, she was willing and ready to do it for the man that she loved. 


End file.
